


King Harald's Judith

by Brunhild



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slightly Smuty, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: King Harald and his army return to England to join Bjorn, Lagertha and Ubbe after betraying a power hungry and now mad Ivar. Prince Ivar, now the leader of Kattegat comes back to Wessex to stake his claim to the kingdom of Wessex. Injured and abandoned by his army, a disoriented King Harald sees a building in the distance with a young woman going inside.Widowed, haunted by her past and now an outlaw after attempting to kill her own son Prince Athlelred, Princess Judith accepts an unlikely proposal from a most unlikely source. Can these two opposites find comfort and love in each other’s arms?





	King Harald's Judith

King Harald's Judith

Princess Judith ran out into the open forest as the Viking forces were retreating. A few weeks ago, she had sent Prince Athelred’s and Alfred’s wives to the neighboring town of York hoping that they would remain safe until the kingdom could be restored and Ivar’s forces driven completely out of Wessex. During the conflict, Princess Judith had poisoned her oldest son Athlelred to ensure Alfred would retain his position. Judith feared that her illegitimate son by the late priest Athelstan would lose power and therefore she would lose her power over the young king. Princess Judith looked around the area, she had been here before with King Eckbert, he had a smaller villa out past the abbey. The two of them would often sneak out there for an afternoon of lovemaking. Judith felt a great sadness in her heart, she missed here former father-in-law, but she regretted many days that she had slept with him and abandoned her marriage vows to Prince Athelwulf, King Eckbert had taken advantage of Judith’s vulnerability and insecurity after her ear had been cut off. A few days before she left, she and Lagertha had talked about these things. Princess Judith had bid Lagertha good-bye before she escaped into the wilderness. Judith ran quickly to a recently abandoned abbey. The nuns had abandoned the abbey because of past attacks on the women by Viking warriors. The nuns were currently quartered with the priests in the city, Judith could only hope at this point that the men and women were safe. She got to the double doors of the building, she opened the door, walked in, looked around and closed the door behind her. She did not realize that she had been seen by anyone.  
King Harald stumbled through the unfamiliar forest. He was in a great deal of pain. One of Prince Ivar’s soldiers had hit him across the head with a shield. Harald was knocked down and was lying with his eyes closed on the battlefield, the hit had taken the wind from him and left him lying sore on the ground. He could feel a warm fluid running down his face, he wiped his face, it was his own blood, he panicked, he was used be being covered in the blood of others, but not his own, he wiped his face again, he looked up, he could not believe his own eyes, in the woods was his brother Halfdan. Halfdan? That was impossible, Halfdan was killed over a year ago on a battlefield in Kattegat, what was he doing here? Harald got and slowly staggered off of the battlefield and into the woods. It was getting dark and he was tired, hungry and in pain. He did not know where he was going. He continued walking into the woods not knowing where he was going, He decided to rest in a tall patch of grass. He briefly fell asleep. His dreams were tormented with visions of Astrid. His beloved wife was walking and smiling at him, telling him of her love for him and the children that they would have to together, all of the things that would never be because of Lagertha. Harald also dreamed of Lagertha. He thought about all of the times in the past that she had sat across the table from him while planning battle strategies, he thought about her great beauty and courage, he remembered her on the battlefield. The woman could fight better than most men, she could plan battle strategies like Bjorn and was actually better than Ivar the Boneless at such. Harald woke up with Lagertha on his mind, he imagined her as his own woman instead of Astrid. He remembered the time that she had had him captured by her shieldmaidens then taken into the barn and she had taken advantage of the situation that he was in, he had been tied up to a pole. Lagertha must have known how he had felt about her because she had rode him with unbridled passion, many nights after that, he had dreamed of sex with her. There were many days that he had wanted to take Lagertha to his bed, pin her body under his and make love to her. He imagined holding her hands above her head. He had wanted to kiss his way down from the top of her head, to her nipples that he planned to gently bite with his teeth, he wanted to gently suck her navel and tease it with his teeth and tongue and then go to the hot, wet spot between her legs. Harald smiled as he thought about how he would savor Lagertha as he placed his tongue into her gentle moist folds. After she was ready, he imagined himself spreading Lagertha’s thighs apart as he roughly pushed into her body, he wanted to make sure that she knew that she was with a warrior, a king. Harald imagined seeing Lagertha’s face as he moved inside her. He fantasized about spilling his seed deep inside of her. He would tell her of the children that he wished she could bear him, despite her age. Harald laughed out loud as he thought about this as he heard his voice echo in the small area. Harald’s head ached worse that ever, he continued to walk toward the building in front of him. He still had his shield and sword with him, his ax was at his side. Harald walked over to the double doors and walked inside of the darkened entryway.

Judith walked out of one of the rooms near the door, she saw the man stubble into the entryway. She was frightened, she grabbed a knife and quietly walked up behind the man. She grabbed him around the throat and pulled a knife on him as she tightened her grip around his neck.  
“Just who are you and why are you here?” asked Judith as the man struggled in her arms. Harald immediately dropped his sword and shield. Judith slowly released him; she was surprised at who her captive was.  
“King Harald of Norway is it you?” inquired a curious Judith. Harald looked at the woman cautiously then picked up his sword.  
“Yes, it is I, you are Princess Judith of Wessex, I have heard much about you!” teased Harald as he teetered unsteadily on his feet. Judith seeing the man about to fall, led him to one of the seats in the food preparation area. The chair was a tall wooden chair with a high back, she reasoned it would keep him from falling.  
“What are you doing out here you are a princess should not be at your castle with your family.” Asked a curious Harald as he looked over at the woman. Judith poured him a cup of water and he thanked her. She sat down in the chair opposite him. Judith looked at the man standing in front of her. Over a year ago, this man had invaded England with the Viking warriors, the group had killed her father, her father-in-law, pillaged Northumbria, and defeated the armies of Wessex and Northumbria. She wanted to hate this man for what he had done and was responsible for, but as a Christian she decided not to, after all she was not a good person herself, she had done some very bad things.  
“I am here King Harald because I have done some very bad things, I am under charges of outlawry, there are people looking for me for the things that I have done.” She looked down at the dusty floor and hung her head. Harald looked at the woman, usually Christians were a self-righteous lot they often pointed out the wrong doings of others, but seldom held themselves accountable.

“Everyone has done bad things, people have their own reasons for such things I suppose.” Said King Harald as looked at the woman. He eyed the woman in front of him suspiciously, she was like most women that he had met, she was full of games, she knew that he knew that it was something that she needed, maybe she would ask him for what she wanted rather than wait for him to guess what her end game was. As he was looking at Judith’s beautiful face, he could tell that she was in turmoil. He longed to know what was bothering this woman.  
“King Harald, I must confess I am a truly horrible person, I am an adulteress, I slept with a priest and bore his child, also I am a murderer, I killed a young woman named Kwenthrith and her unborn baby after she slept with my husband, I slept with my own father-in-law, and just recently, I tried to kill my oldest son Athlelred because I suspected that he and his men were conspiring to overthrow his young brother Alfred and take his thrown, my own father had disowned me before his death. God has cursed me because of all of this, I am going to die soon!” cried Judith quietly as she lay back in her chair. Harald looked at the woman across from him. He could not believe his ears. So much evil, saddenness and betrayal in this young woman’s life. Harald wondered what had brought her to this point in her life. Did she view what she did as being right or wrong, did she have regrets? Harald often looked back on his life and the things that he had done, there were moments that he regretted many of the things that he had done, like killing his brother and selling his beautiful young wife away to an earl in another land, but he viewed his conquest of the whole kingdom of Norway as divine fate, the gods smiled on him as he conquered kingdom after kingdom. The gods did not allow him to find love, have a wife or children. What the gods had blessed him with in conquest, they had taken from him in his personal life. Judith spoke.

“You must think that I am some mad, ranting woman King Harald, but believe me, I know that of which I speak. I am dying, the Christian God put a curse on me, and I am going to die.”  
“And you know this how?” asked a slight annoyed Harald as he looked Judith in the eye. She had the most captivating blue eyes that he had ever seen. Her eyes spoke volumes past what she had already said to him. She pulled her cape from her shoulders, lowered the front of her gown, and showed him her left breast. Harald looked up at her and back to her breast. The top of her breast near her nipple had an enlarged sore of some kind, the area looked inflamed.  
“Do you see King Harald, I am going to die, I have some type of growth on my breast, one of the women in King Eckbert’s court had a growth on her breast and she died. The nuns said that it was God’s punishment for her having sex with King Eckbert and killing the unborn baby that they had conceived together.”  
“Princess Judith, you know this how?” said King Harald. “Sometimes people get unexplained conditions and maladies just because, that does not look like a growth, it is probably just a boil, why don’t you look around this room, they probably have something that you can treat that with, an onion or a spice called turmeric, my mother used to be a healer she used onions on things such as that. She would use an onion poultice first and then she used this spice called turmeric to put on the area after the onion was taken off. Judith looked at Harald and slowly moved from the chair to begin looking around the area, she looked back at Harald not sure of what she should be looking for.  
“Turmeric is a pungent, yellow spice…” Judith looked around until she found a small container with a yellow, strange smelling substance, she took a whiff and quickly backed away, Harald laughed at her reaction. He motioned for her to grab a bowl of onions behind her on a side table. She brought the items over to him. She found a knife to cut the onions with. Harald managed to tear a piece of clean cloth to help her wrap the onions in.  
“Here, place this on your breast on that boil, it should be looking a little better tomorrow after the pus is out and the swelling has gone down. Judith did as he told her, she pulled the front of her dress down in front of him, he had at least expected her to turn away from him, the Christians were such a pious bunch, condemning nudity of all types. Judith removed her breast in front of him. Harald could not help but look at the ample breast of the woman. Even beneath the inflamed place on her chest, he found himself staring at her nipple, he imagined having it in his mouth, teasing the little pink tip with his teeth. Judith was not a bad looking woman; she was not built like a shieldmaiden nor was she very tall. Judith was not a warrior; she was a woman that was destined to be a wife and a mother. Her life had dictated such as did her ample figure. Despite being with many women, Harald had never been with a woman like Judith. Seeing her callous regard for many of the people around her, he felt the need to know more about this woman, he wanted to know her motivations for the choices that she had made, he decided to get to know her first.

“Princess Judith, how old are you?”  
“I am thirty-six years old. I married at sixteen if that is what you are wondering, my father practically gave me to King Eckbert’s son Prince Athelwulf to form an official alliance between the two kingdoms.” Harald nodded.  
“I am thirty-seven years old. I was briefly married a couple of years ago, Lagertha killed my wife and unborn child.”  
“Lagertha did that, why?”  
“The was a war for Kattegat. Bjorn, Lagertha and their army verses Ivar and his army. I fought with Ivar and his army, my brother fought with Lagertha and Bjorn. I killed my brother in that battle, I lost my wife in the same battle, Lagertha and my former wife had had a relationship of sorts.”  
“I am sorry King Harald. If all things were the same, would you go back and change the things that happened?”  
“No Princess Judith, I would not. That day was fated, I regret what happened and I could not have changed the outcome, it was ordained by the Viking gods, what is to be will be, we cannot order our fate.” Said Harald as he lowed his head and looked away. He grimaced in pain.  
“We have do get you attended to and cleaned up, let me find some clean water, boil it and clean you up, that head wound looks terrible, you took a good knocking about.” Said Judith as she got up to look for clean water. She found several buckets left behind by the nuns. She poured some into a pot, boiled it and tore strips of clean cloth to make a makeshift bandage for Harald’s head. She put an herbal tincture on the wound to help the redness and swelling, she then wrapped the bandage around his head. Harald thanked her as she cleaned up around his chair and discarded the dirty rags. Judith washed her hands and looked around for something to eat.  
“King Harald, there is not a lot of food left here, there are some turnips, onions, potatoes, cheese, dried beef, salted fish, apples, pears, two loaves of wrapped bread, a bowl of yeast bread starter and some butter in a small dish. Harald tilted his head to one side.  
“Sounds like a feast to me, I grew up on cheese, potatoes and onions the first twelve years of my life, I wasn’t always a king, I was very poor growing up. I guess that is what drove me to become a man of means when I became a man.” Said Harald as he attempted to get up to help Judith, but he got dizzy and almost fell.” Judith quickly ran over to help him.”  
“No you don’t, I can’t let you fall, that is the last thing that I need. There is a bed in the room next to this room, I am taking you in there, I can watch you from here, come on let me help you.” Said Judith as she nervously put her arm around Harald and helped him to the bed. He thanked her as he lay back on the bed, she took his boots off and helped him undress from his dirty and bloodied clothing. He was now in his underwear. Judith looked at Harald, she immediately noticed the tattoos on his pale skin. The markings on his skin seemed to depict horrible scenes of death and destruction, Judith could not take her eyes off of him. She noticed his strong arms and his deeply rippled abdomen, this had came from years of physical fighting she imagined. His physic was nothing like Athelwulf or King Eckbert. Judith wondered what making love to Harald would feel like, Princess Kwenthrith had bragged many days about the raw sexuality and stamina that the Northmen had, Kwenthrith had even went so far as to lay with Ragnar Lothbrok years ago and bear him a child named Magnus. Harald noticed her attention and was flattered, Judith quickly turned away, she found a thick blanket, covered him and left the room.

About two hours later, Judith came into the room and pulled a table close to the bed, she found a chair and set it on one side of the table, she came back in with a tray. She had made a beef stew with potatoes and onions, she had hot bread with cheese, and she had sliced up some apples and pears. She had found some ale too.  
“Looks nice, smells nice too.” Complemented Harald as he slowly sat up from the bed.  
“How are you feeling now?” inquired Judith as she served his food.  
“I am better, my head still hurts badly.”  
“I found some willow bark, the nuns left behind some of their medicinal herbs in a little box. I will have to make you some willow bark tea tonight for your head.” Judith walked around the room lighting several candles in the room. The room was illuminated in soft light, Harald smiled and felt more relaxed than he had in days, he didn’t exactly know why since he was sitting across from  
an admitted murderess who had tried to kill her own son, not that he could judge, he had killed his own brother. After he had killed his brother, he had forced himself on his own sister-in-law before selling her to an earl in one of his lesser kingdoms. He would have made the woman his wife, but every time he looked at her, he thought about his brother and what he had done. Harald had brought the young woman back from Morocco after he and Bjorn had traveled there several years ago. The young woman Hasnaa, had loved his brother Halfdan very much.  
“Would you like some ale?” asked Judith as she leaned over with a cup.  
“Yes, please, thank you.” Said Harald as he quickly drank the ale and raised his cup for more. As she leaned in to pour the ale, Harald noticed that Judith was missing part of her ear, he wondered what had happened to her ear, he would probably ask her when they knew a little bit more about one another. They had not heard anything from Ivar’s warriors or the men looking for Judith. Harald realized despite their circumstances; they could not stay here forever. He reasoned that they could stay here until he at least felt better. It would be a while before Bjorn and his men left with the armies. He wondered too what Judith’s plans were, treason was a serious offense punishable by death. He had to agree that poisoning someone for whatever reason was just plain wrong, even among those who killed for a living. Harald decided not to be Judith’s judge, her punishment was for the royal court to decide, besides it seemed like the woman was already being eaten alive with guilt. Harald stared into his soup as he thought over many things in his mind. Judith was a good cook. She had made a fine meal considering she had so little to work with. In an odd way the woman reminded him of his own mother Ragnhild who lived back in Norway, his stepfather Hakon had died several months after the war in Kattegat.  
“How is your food, do you have enough to eat?” asked Judith.  
“Yes, it is a fine meal, a feast compared to what we were eating out in the forest, it is coming into late autumn and there is very little to pick from.”  
“Usually the villagers hunt and gather their crops from the fields, but this year due to warfare, they could only gather what they could, the overseas traders usually supplement what we don’t have, but fewer traders came this year because of the war, I hope the villagers will be okay.” Said Judith with deep concern in her voice. She seemed to care about the well being of her people, which was always good for a leader. It was always good to have the hearts and minds of one’s people. It is said that most of the people in her kingdom had loved or favored her. King Harald was favored by his people. He was known as a harsh, but fair ruler. It is said that he rewarded loyalty with loyalty, he was a man who quickly put down conflicts and insurrection quickly even among his own people if need be. Judith and Harald engaged in lively conversation throughout the meal. After they finished their meal, Judith washed the bowls and utensils. She went back into the bedroom and checked Harald’s bandages. She checked her own bandage, the swelling had gone down some, she applied a new onion poultice and re-wrapped the area. Judith then looked around the abbey for a place to sleep, the rooms contained only empty beds, most of the straw ticking and feather beds had been moved out of the building. There was a blanket, a feather bed and mat lying in a corner. She would take these and sleep on the floor next to Harald, he might need her for something, besides, a man with a head injury could not be left alone. She walked quickly into the bedroom off from the kitchen, Harald was gone, he had left just like that, she began to look around the abbey for him when the front door opened and Harald came back inside. He could walk a little better albeit a bit slow. He gave her a wave.  
“I just had to make a visit outside, I didn’t want to bother you.”  
“You should have told me that you were going outside, you could have fell down or been captured.”  
“I am sorry, I did not wish to upset you, I wasn’t thinking, I will tell you next time I need to go out.” Said an apologetic Harald as he slowly made his way toward the bed, he slowly sat down. It had taken a lot of effort on his part to get back to the bed. Harald reluctantly took off his clothes again, the room was very cold. They could not make a fire in the room. Judith brought in her straw pallet and blankets, she placed them in a corner of the room near the bed. Harald watched her figuring out what she was going to do.  
“Judith, come over here and take this bed, I can sleep in the corner, I cannot see you lying there on the cold floor, you could catch a chill.” Judith looked over at the supposed “savage” sitting on the bed, he had offered her the bed for the night, how kind she thought, she thought about his offer.  
“No, I won’t take the bed, I will sleep over here, I will be comfortable, besides, you are recovering from a head injury, you need to rest, I will stay in here so that I can watch you.” Harald was tired, he did not argue with Judith, he lay back down and moaned with a headache. Judith got a cool wet, rag and placed it on his head, she left and made him a willow bark tea, he thanked her and quickly went to sleep. Judith watched Harald for a long time to be sure that she was safe, she then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Harald woke up to the smell of eggs cooking nearby. He got up and sat up on the side of the bed, every bone in his body ached, his head ached, every muscle hurt, he was cold too.  
“Oh, it’s cold in here!” Said a sore Harald as he put his head in his hands trying to wake up. Judith walked to the doorway of the room.  
“We have some eggs, cheese and bread for the morning meal, I went to get some water from the barrels outside, I am going to prepare a bath soon, I am boiling water now, there are two tubs, one for me and one for you!” she teased. Harald laughed, he was disappointed that she did not suggest that they take a bath together, he had wanted to see what Judith looked like beneath her gown, he longed to see her lovely figure, he imagined standing behind her kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. He longed to turn her toward him face to face, to lean down, lift and kiss the tops of her breast and nipples. He imagined pushing Judith down on the bed, spreading her thighs apart and taking her like a warrior takes a shield maiden after a long-fought battle. He thought about Judith placing her legs behind his back as he thrust into her, he knew that he could make her cry out in passion as she called out his name over and over again. Judith looked like she really needed the attentions of a man like him. It had been a while since he had been with a woman, he delighted in the attentions of a good woman who could meet his needs, he considered himself a demanding man in terms of sex, he liked an attentive partner who liked to give pleasure and receive pleasure in equal terms.  
“King Harald, are you okay?” Inquired Judith. Harald snapped out of his trance.  
“Yes, I am fine, I was just thinking about a hot bath, it sounds wonderful.” He said as he got up to go to eat his meal. Judith told him that she was going to get some more water and gather some more potatoes from the shed outside. Harald nodded and poured himself a little ale. Harald finished his meal and took his bath, he then put on some clothing that Judith had found him in an old trunk in the back. Judith came back inside and poured some hot water into her tub so that she could bathe. She had told Harald to leave his water and she would pour it out after she finished some other chores. After the chores, she went to take her bath. Judith undressed and went to take her bath, she stepped into the tub, the water was just right. Judith slide down into the tub and relaxed, this is the best that she had felt in days. She leaned back, and washed her hair and face, she picked up the rag and started washing herself. Her mind wondered, for some reason she imagined King Harald was washing her. She imagined that he was washing her shoulders, breasts and thighs. She wondered what it would feel like if he were to wash her between her legs, she moved the rag all over her body while chill bumps popped out on her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the tub as she continued to think about King Harald. Why did she even find herself attracted to him, he was a harsh, evil man who killed with little provocation like most Northmen. The Northmen were marauders, murderers, rapist and thieves. As a group, they were responsible for the murders of many, including her father and father-in-law, how could she trust him? She had spent time with him, he did not seem that dangerous, time would reveal his true intentions. She sat in the water until the water was cold, she got out of the tub and put her underclothes on, she had went to find the clothing that she had found in the trunk at the back of the abbey, she looked in on Harald, he was wrapping a bandage around his head. Judith quickly found some clothing from an old trunk and put them on. She went into the kitchen to look for some turmeric like Harald had suggested yesterday. The nuns and castle servants had often bought spices from the eastern traders, Judith looked for the turmeric, she took it to the table for Harald to look at again and held it out to him, he smelled it and told her that was turmeric. He helped her make a paste, she placed some in a poultice and placed it on her breast. She sat down for a minute and thought about the preparations for the noontime meal. She decided to make a fish stew with carrots and onions, she decided that she would bake some turnips and apples. There was still some wheat bread left and she had found two jugs of berry wine in of all places, The Sister Superior’s closet in what used to be her room. Judith giggled to herself when she found the wine. Harald came in and sat down to help Judith. He felt better, he wasn’t as dizzy as he was yesterday, and his headache was now just a dull ache. Harald reached over to get a knife to cut up the carrots and onions. Judith was somewhat surprised that the Northmen would engage in household chores. Athelstan had once told her that Ragnar Lothbrok often cooked meals for the family, washed the clothing, feed the animals, tended the children and mended clothing. Lagertha would hunt and fish for the family’s food. He had learned how to hunt from both people. Harald went over and put the food into the pot with the fish and water. Judith went outside and gathered some wood for the fire, she sat several armloads of wood inside of the room, it looked to be enough for a few days. After she had come back inside, she washed her hands and she had found some soda biscuits near the cheese; she poured some wine and sat the biscuits and cheese on the table. She sat down and offered King Harald the small snack.  
“Did you see anyone outside?” Judith shook her head.  
“I did not see any of your people or mine outside, I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. We don’t have any information from either group.”  
“It is very cold outside, it will rain soon too, I imagine that they will need to set up camp and get inside from the elements. Our people are used to the cold but not the damp conditions down here in England.” Judith studied Harald. She then asked, “What is it like to the North, if it is such a good place to live, why do your people come here raiding and killing people like maddened animals.” She asked. Harald lowered his head.  
“Well if you must know Princess Judith, our resources are rather scarce in north, our growing seasons are short and all property is passed from the father to the oldest son, all others must make their own way, you are either a farmer, fisherman/woman, shieldmaiden, or a warrior or something else like a carpenter, cooper, shoemaker or blacksmith.”  
“Were you always a warrior King Harald, you and your brother…?”  
“No, we became warriors when our stepfather Hakon started training us. He married my mother after our father died drunk one summer. He drowned in a stream they think he hit his head.” Harald sighed and took a deep breath.  
“I am sorry King Harald.”  
“Don’t be, our father was one of the meanest, eviliest men that ever lived. He abused my mother, me, my sister and brother. The gods smiled on us when he died. I tried to love him, but he was just so evil and cruel. He was a drunk, he spent his gild on whores and drink, he seldom brought any money home to use, had it not been for us selling fish, fruit and vegetables in the market we probably would have starved to death. My stepfather trained Halfdan and I as warriors, he helped me build my kingdom, I am grateful to him. He was heartsick about Halfdan, he understood however, he often told me before he died that there are no winners in a war.”  
“My father King Aelle was not much of a warrior, he sent my Uncle Athelwulf to fight his wars and plan battle strategies. King Eckbert was the same way, he sent my husband Athelwulf to the battlefield on his behalf many times. Athelwulf was an obedient son, too obedient most of the time, but then King Eckbert had a way of manipulating those around him, he was good at that.” Said Judith as she looked away.  
“Those in power are often manipulators.” Answered King Harald. “Tell me more about yourself Judith.”  
“Well there is not much to really tell. I was born in Northumbria to King Aelle and Ealhswith of Mercia, my mother was Princess Kwenthrith’s aunt. I am the oldest of three children, my brother Eckbert died when he was eleven of a fever, I have a sister Blaeja who is quite younger than me, she was born after I had left home. I married Prince Athelwulf when I was sixteen and we had Athlelred and later I had Alfred by the priest Athelstan, Athelstan was killed before he ever met Alfred. After my marriage fell apart, I had an affair with my father-in-law King Eckbert. I was disowned by my father for this, my mother and sister still talk with me and they say that they still love me. I don’t know if my father ever loved me at all, he was a strict disciplinarian, he seldom praised me and he often scolded me, we often disagreed. I was just a bargaining piece between he and King Eckbert, a political alliance.”  
“I would never marry for political purposes; I would marry a woman that I deeply loved. I had a love like that once. There was a woman that I loved like that once upon a time, her name was Gyda. She was just a young girl when I met her, she was fourteen and I was almost twenty, I told her and parents that I would like to marry her, her mother and father scorned me, they told me that I was a nothing, I was a poor man with nothing to offer their daughter. I asked them what should I do to win the love of their daughter, they told me to capture a kingdom for her. What did I do instead, I gathered an army full of capable, ambitious warriors and I captured the whole of Norway, I am the king of Norway. In the meantime, I find out years later that she is married to a man of lower status, an earl. I did not like this so I kill him, I also insulted her for breaking her promise to me. One day, she comes to my tent on the pretense of wanting to talk and make love, so I let her in, my brother Halfdan follows her to my tent, she had a knife hidden behind her back, she makes the move to kill me and Halfdan struck her in the back with his Dane Axe. He saved my life that day, but some part of me resented him for killing the woman that I loved.” An uneasy silence crept into the room. Judith got up to check the food. She took the pot off of the hook and placed it on the side table. She then took the apples and turnips out of the little stone oven. She placed butter, cinnamon and sugar into the middle of the apples. She placed the apples and turnips on plates and placed them on the table. She then went and placed soup into two bowls. The couple then proceeded to eat in silence.  
Night soon feel again, and they ate an evening meal of baked potatoes and some of the fish stew made earlier in the day. The couple left the kitchen and walked into the bedroom. They took one of the jugs of wine with them. They continued to talk and laugh until the wine jug was empty. The fire in the kitchen was dying out and the couple sat on floor.  
“We will need to get to bed soon, this room is getting very cold, and we will need to go to bed to get warm.” Said Harald as he glanced over at Judith.  
“Yes we will, I heard the wind blowing and there is a chill in the room. We could build a small fire in the cooking area we will have to keep an eye on it however. Harald nodded. Judith got up to put some wood on the fire. Harald straightened the covers on the bed. The bed was big and wide enough for a couple, he had planned to ask Judith would she sleep with him tonight. He did not expect Judith to have sex with him, he just wanted the both of them to stay warm, anything that happened past that, well that was solely up to her. Judith came back into the room, she and Harald changed into their underwear and got into the bed. A few hours later, Harald got up and went outside, he came back in a short time later, put more wood on the fire, got warm and went back to lie down with Judith.

“Judith, are you awake?”  
“Yes, King Harald, I am awake, what is on your mind.?”  
“I was just outside, it is warming up outside, that probably means it will snow in the next day or so, we will need to decide if we will stay here or go back to Wessex, we cannot stay here forever, I will have to leave with my men soon, what will you do when you go back Judith, what will happen to you?” Judith thought about what Harald said, she did not know what would happen to her, the church was against her, the royal court and the royal advisors were against her and her sons were also against her, she had been charged with outlawry and she was a wanted criminal. She had taken a few of her possessions and left the villa in Wessex, Lagertha and Bishop Heahmund had helped her hide for several days, not wanting them to get into trouble with her son Alfred, she had left and hidden in the woods over night and had eventually found this abbey. She was joined by King Harald the same day. Judith knew King Harald had to get back to Wessex to his men, he needed medical attention too.  
“King Harald I just don’t know, I will have to go to back to face what I have done, I don’t know what they will do to me. Whatever punishment there is, I will have to face it, they will probably lock me away or execute me.” Harald thought for a moment.  
“Why don’t you come back with me to Norway, you could live among my people and be a free woman. You would not be a queen, but I will make sure that you will be well provided for, I will allow you to live in my hall.” Judith thought about what he said. She had very little to stay in Wessex for, he adult sons had her charged with outlawry, her father was dead, her sister and mother were in hiding, she had no power or influence either. She seriously thought about what he said, but she didn’t know anything about Norway, but considering her straited circumstances, Norway was at least a way out. Judith turned to King Harald and thanked him for his offer, Harald looked at Judith, she was a deeply flawed woman, but she was also a strong woman, she had survived so much. Harald admired strong women, he liked Judith, he admitted that he wouldn’t mind having Judith in his life. She needed a man in her life that would take care of her and love her. Harald knew that Judith did the things that she done because she felt powerless, her father was not attentive to her needs, he used as a pawn to unite two kingdoms, Athelwulf was only to happy to have her at home as a loyal, faithful wife while he went out and slept with other women. Lonely, Judith had an affair with the priest Athelstan. After Athelstan, she had been coerced to join her father-in-law King Eckbert in bed for his own desires. King Eckbert had loved Judith, he was attentive to her needs and made sure that she had the opportunity to explore many things that had interested her. Judith thought on these things as tears began to run down her cheeks, Harald leaned over and pulled her head to his. He kissed the top of her head.

“Judith don’t worry, whatever will be will be. I have made a decision I will go with you when you go back, hopefully they will let me speak on your behalf if you think it will help.” Judith was surprised by what Harald had told her. Very few of the men in her life had ever spoken up for her, she could only hope that Harald kept his promise when they got back to Wessex. Judith looked into Harald’s bright blue eyes as she smiled, she raised her hands up to touch and trace the tattoos adorning Harald’s face, she was fascinated by the markings. Harald kissed Judith’s hands as they caressed his face. Harald leaned over to kissed Judith’s waiting lips, Judith had wanted to kiss Harald before now, but she had held back. Harald got up and grabbed Judith’s hand and she stood up, he pulled her close to him, she was so short compared to Harald she thought. She was only five feet and four inches, Harald towered over her easily, his touch and his embrace made her feel a sense of security that she had not felt in a long time. Harald looked down at Judith as she looked up at him. He saw a sincere need in her eyes to be loved and needed by a man, a man that would not take advantage of her goodness. She had tried so hard to be the woman the men in her life needed, but they had all betrayed her, they had taken advantage of her vulnerability. Harald knew that he was as vulnerable as Judith. He had always wanted to find love and be loved, but love had evaded him since he was a young man, what he could not have in love he would make up for on the battlefield, he had attained much, but he had no one to share it with, he had come so close to love every time only for love and happiness to escape him yet again. Here in this moment stood Judith a woman much like him in so many ways who only wanted to be loved on her own terms. The gods had taken so much from Harald, tonight he made a vow, he made a vow that this woman standing in front of him would never be taken from him. Harald decided to make Judith his own, if she would allow it. Harald pushed Judith’s under gown from her shoulders, she stood silently as he did this, she shivered, he quickly took his under shirt and underwear off. Judith took her underwear off too. Judith lay down in the bed, Harald lay beside her. He looked into her eyes and pulled her to him, they kissed in what seemed like forever to Judith, Harald rolled on top of Judith and pinned her under him, she laughed out loud. It had been so long since she had engaged in sex with a man, not since…she didn’t want to think on those things now, she was having fun here in this moment. Harald started kissing Judith’s face, he kissed his way over to her ear where she was missing part of her earlobe, she whispered no, but Harald insisted on kissing her ear, he kissed his way down her neck as she gently rubbed his back, her touch was soft and delicate like Astrid’s had been late at night when they had made love. Harald moved over to Judith’s breast, the swelling had gone down and her breast was not as red. He placed his mouth on her left nipple much to her delight. Harald nipped at the nipple much to her delight, he then began to suck her nipple, he teased the tip with his teeth. Judith moaned as Harald’s attentions sparked something deep in her belly that slowly eased its way down to the spot between her legs. Harald then turned his attention to her right breast, which also made a meal of. Harald’s tongue traced a line of saliva down her navel, he placed his tongue inside of as Judith arched her back allowing him easier access to his newly found treasure, Harald made his way down to her hairline. He placed his head between her legs, he put his fingers inside of her, she was very moist, hot and ready for him, he moved so that he could put himself inside of her, Judith in her excitement reached down and grabbed his manhood and placed it at her opening. She was surprised when she grabbed him, he was quite big. She giggled, Kwenthrith had often told her about how well endowed the Northmen were, she had not lied. Harald told Judith to lay back and let him guide himself into her and she did. Although she was quite wet, Judith would really have to get used to his size, she gasped as he thrust into her, she was overwhelmed by his size, Harald didn’t move until Judith was comfortable again, he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did. Judith told him that she would be okay. Harald leaned down to kiss Judith as he started moving around inside of her. She moaned in passion as Harald made love to her, she had never felt this good with any man before. He was slow and deliberate, he took his time as he moved inside of her. Judith moved and started matching him thrust for thrust, Harald enjoyed the tightness that engulfed him, he cried out Judith’s name several times as he held her close to him. Judith told him that she wanted to try something, she told him that she wanted to be on top of him, Harald quickly obliged her, he quickly rolled her over so that she was on top of him, it all happen so fast that it made Judith dizzy, she laughed out loud, he laughed too. Judith rose up and closed her eyes as she started to ride Harald. She felt so good at this moment as she moved up and down on him, all of her former lovers, had liked it when she was on her back, she had always like being on top of a man during sex, she liked exerting her power over them. Harald’s hands found her breast and gently squeezed them, as she rode him, they made love for almost a quarter of an hour, Judith knew he was close to his climax as her reached behind her and grabbed her buttocks as he started calling out her name. Judith rode him harder as she was near climax, Judith let out a scream as she climaxed as Harald climaxed as well. Judith continued riding Harald longer afterward. Blissfully spent, the couple parted and lay beside each other for a long time. They went back outside to attend their needs and came back inside to get warm before they went to sleep in each other’s arms.

Judith rose before King Harald had that morning, she knew that they would have to leave and go back to Wessex, they had decided that today was the day. Judith hated leaving the little abbey that had been their home for the past two days, but they could not stay because it was getting cold, bad weather was on the way and they had no way to get food. Judith boiled the last of the eggs, she made cheese sandwiches, packed the dried meats and fruit as well as the herbs. Harald had found some sacks and packed the food along with some extra clothes. They packed blankets and two mats too. The couple set out before dawn on their way into the unknown. They walked several miles before eating a light snack. The two people enjoyed each other’s company and felt a freedom that they had never known before. They hiked several more miles into familiar territory until they came upon a cottage, they decided to knock on the door and ask for a place to stay for the night. The little cottage was well kept and looked to be occupied. Harald walked forward to knock on the door. A young dark-haired woman answered the door.  
“Good evening, how do you do, my name is Harald, me and my traveling companion are looking for a place to stay for the night, would you happen to have a room that we could rent, I have some gild that I can give you in exchange for a room.” The young woman was frightened, she had seen those markings on King Harald’s face before, the man standing in front of her was a Northman, a Viking. The young woman slowly opened the door, she was surprised to see her own Princess Judith behind this man.  
“Would you please come in.” said the surprised young woman. Why would Princess Judith be dressed in the clothes of a commoner and be accompanied by a Northman, had she been taken hostage? Judith and Harald walked into the room, they looked around. The little cottage was cozy and warm. The young woman invited Harald and Judith to sit down.  
“My name is Anne Stewart.” Harald and Judith looked at one another.  
“My name is Harald, and this is my wife Judith.” The young woman shook their hands and asked them to sit down on a bench by the window. The young woman recognized both people, King Harald was one of the leaders of The Great Heathen Army, Princess Judith was the widow of Prince Athelwulf, the young woman decided to just let her guest rest. The couple took off their outer clothing and warmed by the fireplace. A little boy about two years old came over to the couple and said “hello”. Harald and Judith both looked at the small boy with reddish blonde hair, the boy had the most unusual birthmark in one of his bright green eyes, his eye bore the mark of a serpent. Sigurd had a little oud that he started to play.  
“Sigurd go over there and sit down, don’t bother our guest, they have traveled a long way.” The little boy went and sat down in his little chair in a corner of the room and continued to play his oud.  
“I am sorry, we don’t get many guest, Sigurd is just curious about you that’s all.” Harald spoke.  
“Sigurd-Snake-In-The-Eye?”  
“Yes, Sigurd is named after his father, Sigurd-Snake-In-The-Eye. His father died before he was born. Sigurd was killed by his evil brother Ivar. Sigurd and I were supposed to have gotten married, he knew about the child before he died. Sigurd was going to announce our engagement and marriage the day of the feast. The argument started and Sigurd was killed. My parents were ashamed of me, they sent me out here to stay with my aunt and uncle until the child was born, I was to tell people that my husband was killed by The Great Heathen Army. Sigurd’s brothers Bjorn, Ubbe and Hvitserk knew about Sigurd’s promise of marriage and the child that I was carrying, they gave me some gold and silver before they departed. Most people have little to do with us, when springtime comes, I plan to take my child move away and start over again.” The young woman had sadness in her voice. The young woman and couple continued to talk until the meal was prepared. The young woman had prepared chicken and dumplings with carrots and celery, hot rolls and apple pie. There was persimmon beer and ale too. Everyone sat down to eat dinner.  
“I can only hope this meal meets your expectations.” Harald sniffed the air, Judith and Anne laughed at Harald’s reaction.  
“Yes, I say this meal will exceed my expectations!” He said as he went to sit down at the table, the toddler joined the two women as they sat down, the group sat down and said grace, Harald decided that he would pray to any man’s god if it meant eating this fine meal. The group talked and ate, the conversation lasted well into the night. Sigurd walked over to Harald wanting to show him the oud, Harald picked the little boy up and placed him on his lap. The small child talked to him and showed him the instrument, he played a little melody on the oud, Harald remembered the boy’s father had been a musician as well, very talented too. Harald had thought many days that Ivar was jealous of Sigurd’s musical talent. Harald thought about his own brother, he was jealous of Halfdan. He had dragged his younger brother Halfdan along on all of his adventures, never once had he ever stopped to ask his brother what he had wanted. His brother had decided for himself that he had wanted his own adventures, he had wanted a wife and a chance to settle down, unlike Harald. Harald had always wanted to take part in the next adventure, he secretly envied Halfdan when he had told him about wanting to settle down with a wife and children. Sadly, now Harald had seen what his brother had told him about, sitting around this table with Judith and the little boy Sigurd in his lap. Harald silently promised the gods that if he were given the chance, he would take a chance on love again. He realized the love of a good woman was worth five kingdoms of conquest. Harald teared up as he thought of this. Judith and Anne cleared the table. The group got ready to go to bed. Harald and Judith lay down by the fire. Judith turned to Harald.  
“I was just thinking about something, do you think that Anne would want to come back with us to Norway, there is very little left for her here, what do you think?”  
“I don’t know Judith, we could ask her, we will ask her tomorrow.” The two agreed and drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning, Judith and Harald asked Anne would she like to go back with them to Norway, she thought it over and agreed to go with them, she told them that she would have to stop over at the next house and tell her aunt and uncle. The young woman gathered her meager possessions and joined the group. Anne told her aunt and uncle of her plans. Her uncle Adam told her that he could take the group as far as King Eckbert’s villa. They agreed,got into the horse and cart and rode to the villa. They were greeted by Alfred’s guards, the men demanded that the cart stop, everyone one was ordered off of the cart at the point of a sword. Princess Judith was roughly pushed in front of two guards, King Harald had tried to intercede on her behalf, but he was roughly pushed forward in another direction. Anne and her son were sent with Judith. The man with the horse and cart was allowed to leave. Judith was sent to her quarters, to her surprise, Lagertha was there waiting for her. King Harald was sent to another part of the castle, the guards knocked on the door, a tall, dark-haired man answered the door, Bishop Heahmund answered the door, the guards told him to watch over Harald wherever he went around the castle, Bishop Heahmund agreed. The two men sat down in the small room. King Harald started to talk.  
Judith and Harald did not see each other for over a week, they were not allowed to be together. One day Judith sat down in front of the mirror in her quarters, Lagertha looked over at Judith.  
“Judith, what is the matter, you have said so little since you came back, what is wrong, are you worried about the church delegation, I don’t think that they plan to kill you, you may serve sometime…” Judith shook her head.  
“No Lagertha, that is not what I am thinking about!” said Judith sharply. Lagertha surprised at her tone.  
“Then what is it?”  
“Harald asked me to join him in Norway, that is if I don’t have any plans here. What plans could I have, my family has turned against me, my father is dead, I have seen my sister and mother, they no longer have a kingdom, they plan to stay here for now, Alfred and Athlelred desire to see me punished for my misdeeds, I understand their reasons...”  
“What do you want Judith, King Eckbert is dead, King Aelle is gone, Athelwulf is dead too and your sons are grown now. This is your time, you are a free woman, isn’t time to do something for you?” Judith started to cry.  
“Judith, do you love Harald? Princess Judith nodded. “If your life is spared and you are allowed to leave this place, tell him this!” Lagertha asked herself what would a woman like Judith see in a man like Harald, she personally despised the man, but Judith had found some goodness in him, so had Astrid, Lagertha told herself that even men like Harald needed to be loved.  
On the day of Judith’s trial, her sons attended as did their wives and her new grandchild. The baby girl named Catherine, lay quietly in her mother’s arms. Judith sat down in front of the council. The council had already decided her fate. She was to be banished (exiled) from the kingdom of Wessex for a period of time no less than seven years. Princess Judith would face imprisonment or death if she returned before then. She was to leave the kingdom of Wessex within a fortnight. She was to leave in the custody of a responsible person who would be responsible for her while she was in exile. King Harald and Bishop Heahmund agreed to escort Princess Judith back to Norway. Bishop Heahmund was officially giving up his title Bishop of Sherborn to marry Lagertha in a few days. Anne Stewart meet with her parents and told them of her decision to go North, they were saddened, but they understood why she had decided to leave. Bjorn and Torvi assured her parents that she would be taken care of.  
Two weeks later, Bjorn and King Harald’s warriors prepared to go back to Norway then to Kattegat. The armies had sounded defeated Ivar who had suddenly left Wessex without his army. No one knew where he had went to. It was late autumn they would encounter rough seas ahead thought Harald as he looked at Judith, their fledgling relationship would too, he was ready for this. After all of the hardships the two of them had endured, they were ready for anything life could bring their way. Judith and Harald boarded the ship as man and wife, they had decided to get married by Bishop Heahmund before he gave up his position, Judith and Harald decided to learn about and embrace each other’s gods. As the ships headed out to sea, Judith waved at the people that had came to bid her good-bye. Soon the shore was far away, she decided not to look back, after all she wasn’t going in that direction. Judith walked over and stood by Harald who kissed her and put his arms around her. Judith then looked out into the open sea and toward the new destiny that awaited her.

Princess Judith and King Harald went back to Norway to much fanfare. Queen Judith was welcomed with open arms by his people. King Harald’s subjects were glad that their king had finally found love for himself. King Harald’s mother Ragnhild loved the young woman, Judith loved Harald’s people and promised to serve them well, she became known as King Harald’s Judith. Within a year of their marriage the union was blessed with two sons twins, Eirik and Egril. In time, the twins were joined by sisters Ragnhild, Aud and another brother Hakon. Judith eventually went to England to see her oldest sons and her six grandchildren.  
Harald and Judith were blessed with almost fifty years together. One day Princess Judith died in her sleep after a long illness, she was given a ship burial befitting a queen, two weeks later, Harald’s sons buried his ship next to their mother. The village mourned for weeks for their former leaders, their children did too. On the day of Harald’s funeral, his youngest son Hakon saw two ravens fly near the buried ships, the two birds lingered for a moment before flying off into the sky toward the midday sun.


End file.
